The new new directions
by MirielleLestrangeHatesCheese
Summary: prologue and info inside
1. Chapter 1

Shelby Corcoran stared around the auditorium at all the kids who hadn't graduated the year before. She missed her fellow teachers, Will and Emma schuester who had moved to New York in order for emma to see a therapist about her ocd. "Shelby?" Figgins came up to her, and Shelby could tell he was making an effort to be inconspicuous. "Yes," she said quietly, leading him to a dark corner while the graduates found their parents and partied.

"We need you to take over the glee club next year. This year was hell without it." Figgins stared deep into Shelby's green eyes. Shelby smiled inwardly. She had waited ages for him to ask her to do it. But on her face was her favorite poker face. "Why do you want me?" she asked, letting suspicion creep into her voice.

"You're the only candidate." Figgins reminded her. Oh, yeah, she thought to herself. Sue had been fired that year for blackmailing the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline into working together to stop the New Directions from continuing that year. "We're counting on you, Ms. Corcoran!" Figgind voice rose slightly so that he was talking normally. Shelby looked around and saw Shannon Beiste shooting her a weird look. Shelby raised her eyebrow at her and gave her a small knowing smile. Beiste blushed and turned away.

"I'll take it." Shelby said calmly, looking Figgins straight in the face and giving him one of her award winning smiles. "But I want the cheerios budget and I'll use them as dancers."

Figgins nodded in agreement. "Done."

So this is a story about the new directions after everyone has graduated. The first seven oc's will be used, the rest, I will try to use for another story. Please don't put the characters In reviews, pm me the people. Thanks,

Kerry Day

Name-

Nickname-

Family situation-

Age-

Grade-

Group of people they hang with-

Birthday-

Stereotype/Group (optional)-

Personality-

Style-

Vocal Range-

Song they audition with-

Hair-

Height-

Weight-

Eyes-

Any other appearance-

Nationality-

Fears-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Favorite Singer-

Plays Instrument?-

Friends they would have-

Original members they'd be enemies with-

Why they want to be in Glee-

Celebrity look-alike-

Extra information-

Story line-


	2. September

Shelby stormed into the choir room, a mad expression on her face. NO ONE had signed up for glee. She was shocked.

"Well, if it isn't slut-face!" A voice came from the door behind Shelby.

"Go away, Sue. I'm not in the mood." Shelby said, sinking onto the piano bench, tears threatening to spill over her eyelids.

"Are you okay?" Suddenly, the only thing Shelby could detect in Sue's voice was concern.

-"Great." Shelby replied bitterly.

"Excuse me? Ms. Corcoran?" Two identical boys walked into the room. "We'd like to try out for glee."

Shelby stood, smiling. "Alright. Let's hear you. Are you singing together or separately?"

"Separately." The boys said in unison. They grinned at each other.

The one in the button-down shirt sat down on a stool while the one in a hoodie sat in a chair.

"Hi, I'm Keith Everdeen, and I'll be singing Grenade by Bruno Mars."

Shelby sighed. She hated Bruno Mars. "Take it away." She said.

He sat down at the piano and began, but Shelby could tell something was different.

Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand  
Is

_[Chorus:]_  
I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman  
That's just what you are  
Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand  
Is

_[Chorus:]_  
I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

_[Bridge:]_  
If my body was on fire  
You would watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
Cause you never ever ever did, baby

_[Chorus:]_  
But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for you baby  
But you won't do the same

No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you'd never do the same  
Oh, no no no

Shelby stared, shocked at the sixteen-year-old boy in front of her. He'd added his own totally different twist to the song, making it really good.

" You said last year you hated Bruno Mars so I figured I could do this and get away with it." Keith shrugged.

"Well, let's see if your brother is as talented as you are." Shelby smiled at the twins.

Stop, don't say that it's impossible  
'Cause I know it's possible  
Though I know you never look my way  
I can say; you will one day  
I can say you will one day

I will be popular, I will be popular  
I'm gonna get there, popular  
My body wants you girl  
My body wants you girl  
I'll get you when I'm popular  
I put my hands up in the light  
You see me dancing for my life  
I will be popular, I will be popular  
I'm gonna get there, popular

Spread the news I'm gonna take the fight  
For the spotlight, day and night  
I can take this to the number one  
Be someone, before you're gone  
Be someone before you're gone

I will be popular, I will be popular  
I'm gonna get there, popular  
My body wants you girl  
My body wants you girl  
I'll get you when I'm popular  
I put my hands up in the light  
You see me dancing for my life  
I will be popular, I will be popular  
I'm gonna get there, popular

Oh, pop, oh pop, oh popular  
Oh, pop, oh pop, oh popular  
Oh, pop, oh pop, oh popular  
Oh, oh-oh-oh

I will be popular, I will be popular  
I'm gonna get there  
My body wants you girl  
My body wants you girl  
I'll get you when I'm popular  
I put my hands up in the light  
You see me dancing for my life  
I will be popular, I will be popular  
Popular

Kyle finished, and left Shelby even more shocked than before.

"You boys are- are- amazing!" Shelby said, at a loss for words. The boys laughed and high-fived each other. Kyle grinned and set his guitar case down in the choir room.

"I also want to audition." A voice came from the doorway. They all turned and saw a girl about the same age as the twins with long dark curls to her waist and beautiful gray-brown eyes.

"My name is Sophie. Sophie Brooks and I'll be auditioning with Skinny Love.

Come on skinny love, just last the year  
Pour a little salt, we were never here  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer

I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Right at the moment this order's tall

And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind

And in the morning, I'll be with you  
But it will be a different kind  
'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines

Come on skinny love, what happened here?  
Suckle on the hope in light brassiere  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Sullen load is full, so slow on the split

And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind

And now all your love is wasted  
Then who the hell was I?  
'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches  
And at the end of all your lines

Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
Who will fall far behind?

Come on skinny love  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my

Shelby shook her head in disbelief.

"Mr. Schuester started with two divas, a kid in a wheelchair, a boy who was more girl than boy and a Goth girl. I'm starting with talented twins and an amazing Colatura Soprano? I have amazing luck!"

The three kids grinned at each other and said simultaneously "Oh, what luck!"

They started laughing.

"Okay, guys. Your assignment is to recruit more kids." Shelby gave them all a nice smile.

"Yes, Ms. Corcoran." Keith said, smiling back. Shelby saw a dimple on his left cheek and felt her heart leap. 'No, not again' she thought to herself. She couldn't let herself fall for her student.

"Here, you guys can call me Shelby." She added as they began to leave the room.

"Ms. Corcoran?" A young boy about afoot taller than Shelby came over to her after her Geometry class.

"Yes?" She looked up at Austin Bentley, a very rich student of hers.

"I want to audition for glee but I don't want it to ruin my reputation. I mean, high school-"

"Is hard when you're a loser, I know that." Shelby finished for him. "After school, come to the auditorium, hopefully more kids besides you will show up for auditions."

**It's Kerry Day! Here's the beginning of the sotry. It's not too late to submit your characters, feel free to!**


End file.
